


Una luz en la batalla

by Liz_Durkheim



Series: Pokemon: Una luz en la batalla [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Durkheim/pseuds/Liz_Durkheim
Summary: Áurea está a punto de empezar la gran aventura de su vida. Dentro de muy poco será entrenadora pokémon. Un mundo completamente por explorar y un sin fín de pokémons le esperan para ser descubiertos, en pos de ser la mejor entrenadora de Johto. ¿Será capaz de lograrlo?
Series: Pokemon: Una luz en la batalla [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905721
Kudos: 1





	1. Desde Pueblo Primavera con amor

Me despierto con ansiedad. El corazón me da un vuelco, cojo el reloj que hay sobre la mesita con forma de clefairy y miro la hora, pensando que quizás me haya dormido, que no haya sonado aquel maldito despertador. Pero es demasiado temprano aún, el sueño me ha traicionado y suspiro aliviada. Dejo el aparato sobre la mesita nuevamente, justo en el sitio de siempre, y me vuelvo a tumbar en la cama de un golpe, colocando mi brazo sobre mi cara. Hoy es por fin el día. Después de mucho esperar, estaba tan emocionada que hasta notaba la sensación de la emoción en la barriga. ¿Cuál sería mi pokémon inicial? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Y de qué tipo? ¿Se me dará bien dormir al aire libre? ¿Encontraré las paradas y los centros pokémon? Y lo más importante, ¿mi pokémon me querrá? Todos esos pensamientos se me arremolinaban en la cabeza, como un látigo que me azotaba constantemente. Y a pesar de todo, la emoción estaba ahí. Casi podía gritar. No aguantaba más, así que de un salto me incorporé y me dirigí de otro salto más a la silla donde había colocado la ropa limpia, la cual había escogido para aquel día. En el asiento había perfectamente doblados una camisa negra, un pañuelo violeta, y unos pantalones cortos y vaqueros. Me lo puse todo deprisa y corriendo, haciéndome un pequeño recogido en el pelo con forma de coleta casi con una mano, la coleta haría que me sintiera ligera, y a la vez era genial para recorrer grandes kilómetros y hacer ejercicio. Me puse las zapatillas deportivas y me las até cuidadosamente, para después bajar dando saltos por la escalera, a pesar de que era muy temprano por la mañana, y seguramente mi madre aún estuviera durmiendo.   
Pero no, me había equivocado totalmente puesto que allí estaba ella, sentada ya a la mesa y con la mirada perdida. Al bajar el último escalón, su mirada cambió y como si hubiese salido de una ensoñación, se fijó en mí y sonrió. -Ay mi niña... -Dijo con un suspiro de melancolía. -Sabía que llegaría éste día, y sin embargo... Ahora se me hace demasiado duro.   
-Mamá... Ya hemos hablado de ésto... -Dije yo con tono de reproche.  
-Lo sé, lo sé -Dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la silla y me abrazaba. -Es solo que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Pero estoy segura de que el profesor Elm te dará el mejor pokémon de todo Johto. Ya lo verás. –Y acto seguido, me revuelve el pelo de la cabeza. En el fondo sé que echaré de menos a mi madre, y a sus regañinas, los quehaceres de la casa, y por supuesto también a… -Aparece de la nada y dando un salto sobre mí el hoppip de mamá, Rirí, y se me sube encima del hombro, mientras da vueltas y vueltas sobre mi cabeza. -¡Rirí! ¡Me haces cosquillas! –digo sin poder contener las risotadas. –Sí, yo también te echaré de menos –Y le acaricio la cabeza. Huele a clorofila y a maleza recién cortada, y eso es algo que difícilmente olvidaré. Después, ayudo a mi madre a preparar el desayuno, mientras escuchamos las noticias en la radio. No comentan nada especialmente relevante, a excepción de una nueva organización criminal que se ha estado formando. Por lo visto, están robando pokémons por todas partes. Espero no tener que encontrármelos nunca, porque no sé muy bien qué es lo que haría. Y el hecho de que me robaran el pokémon, ya me causa una ligera sensación de ansiedad a pesar de que aún ni tan siquiera lo conocía. Unto varias tostadas con mermelada de fresa y las engullo con una facilidad pasmosa. Después me rechupeteo los dedos como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
-¡Oye, tú! No me seas marrana.  
-¡Pero mamá! Si me encanta la mermelada de fresa, y ésta va a ser la última vez que la pueda comer… -Digo con cara de pena mientras pongo ojitos de cordero degollado.  
Entonces ella coge con sus dedos un pegote de mermelada y me lo restriega por la nariz. Ambas nos reímos a carcajadas, y disfrutamos del momento sabiendo que ésta será la última vez en mucho tiempo.


	2. De tonos rojizos

Hacía mucho que llevaba esperando ese momento. Aspiré lenta y profundamente el aire que me rodeaba, llenando mis pulmones. El día, desde luego, era espléndido. Ni frío ni calor, y a pesar de que me encontraba agazapado aquí detrás, intentando que no se me viera por ningún sitio, agradecía en cierta manera el sol que me daba en la espalda. A pesar de la buena temperatura, siempre tenía frío.   
Desde aquella ventana poca cosa podía ver, desde luego, pero al menos podía apenas vislumbrar justo lo que necesitaba: El pokemon que quería, el pokemon que me haría grande y fuerte, el pokemon que me ayudaría a dejar atrás mi pasado. Una pequeña brisa recorrió el pequeño callejón e hizo que el pelo rojizo de mi larga melena se agitara con suavidad. No podía moverme de allí. No podía hacer el más mínimo ruido, o si no, me descubrirían.

Áurea se despidió de su madre con un fuerte abrazo. Ya no podía contener más la emoción, así que le dio un beso rápido mientras salía corriendo al jardín. Su madre soltó un gran suspiro, como quien llevaba haciendo un esfuerzo grande durante mucho tiempo. Sabía que con ese suspiro había soltado un gran lastre. Pero aún así, hubiese preferido haber seguido teniéndolo durante un poco más. Y entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa: ¡¡Áurea!! -Pero ya era demasiado tarde, puesto que ella ya había desaparecido incluso de su vista. -Qué se le va a hacer -Se dijo. Y su hoppip apareció por la esquina notando su preocupación -Quizás vuelva en algún momento. -Y sonrió al hoppip indicándole que no era nada con ese gesto. A lo que el hoppip respondió con un suave tintilineo a su alrededor.   
Mientras tanto, Áurea corría hacia el laboratorio dando pequeños saltos de la emoción. Los nervios la hacían vibrar, y casi quería gritar por la emoción. ¡Su primer pokémon! Pensaba. Y a pesar de que su casa estaba a solo una calle, y prácticamente eran vecinos, tenía que correr un poco más ya que el laboratorio estaba un pelín más alejado. En concreto, en la cima de una pequeña colina. Por lo que mientras corría a toda velocidad, cada vez le iba faltando aún más el aliento. A pesar de todo, la adrenalina que corría por su torrente sanguíneo no la hizo parar hasta llegar a la cima. Y mientras jadeaba, volvía a recuperar el aliento inclinándose hacia adelante y sujetándose el pecho. Una sonrisa resplandecía en su cara. Llamó al interfono y esperó los 20 segundos más largos de su vida. En ese trayecto, el corazón le bombeaba con demasiada fuerza, más aún por haber corrido tanto. Y lo notaba incluso en la sien. El propio profesor Elm respondió: ¿Sí? –Su voz, como siempre, era reconfortante y amigable.   
–¡Hola, profesor! Soy Áurea, ¡vengo a por mi pokémon! –Contuvo un pequeño grito, que bien podría incluso haber llegado al otro lado del pueblo de toda la emoción contenida.  
-¡Pero bueno! Llegas muy temprano –rió-. ¡Pasa, pasa! –Y acto seguido, se oyó el timbre de la puerta que daba la señal para que se abriera. Àurea empujó la verja y entró al jardín del laboratorio. Un pequeño terreno lleno de césped con fuentes de agua por donde correteaban y jugaban algunos pokémon. Áurea se quedó maravillada al ver a un pequeño Marill chapotear en el agua mientras le salpicaba un wooper divertido. Rió por un momento, con una pequeña sonrisilla. No quería hacer sentir incómodos a los pokémon. Y al girar la vista, por un momento pudo ver una pequeña cabellera de color rojizo que no había visto nunca por el pueblo. Se acercó sutilmente, curiosa. Un chico estaba medio escondido, subido a un pequeño escalón mientras se inclinaba hacia arriba para intentar ver por la ventana. Al descubrirla pegó un salto. Notó cómo todo el cuerpo se le crispaba, y saltó hacia la chica, dándole un empujón. -¡Largo de aquí! –Le dijo en un tono bastante furioso. Áurea se quedó blanda de la impresión. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se dirigió deprisa hacia la entrada del laboratorio. Seguramente era algún aspirante a entrenador deseando conocer a su pokémon, pensó ella. Lo que no sabía, era todos los problemas que le iba a ocasionar de aquí en adelante.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Antes de nada: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Si has llegado hasta aquí, imagino que estarás deseose de que quieres mucho más. Lo cierto es que éste es mi primer fanfic de pokémon y Hace mucho que quería escribir un fanfic similar. Debido a un bloqueo escritoril y a que no me sentía lo suficientemente segura, lo he estado posponiendo. Hoy por fin, me he envalentonado y he decidido subirlo por aquí. Debido a circunstancias personales, iré subiendo poco a poco capítulos, pero ante todo, quiero mantener más o menos una periocidad de cada dos semanas un capitulo. ¡Espero poder cumplirlo! Si te ha gustado y te gustaría aportar algo, puedes dejarme un comentario con tu valoración :)
> 
> ¡Un saludín y nos leemos!


End file.
